


Airport Shenanigans

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don’t know what this is, howon is so done with woogyu, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun keeps hiding his face from Sunggyu





	Airport Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsmels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/gifts).



> because she prompted me with the picture of woogyu flirting in the airport. and also, I stole a quote from Chels' tl

Woohyun was being unnecessarily cagey about his face. Sunggyu wondered why.  Every time he tried to look Woohyun in the face, he’d turn around. When they got into the van, Woohyun sat in front alone. And then when they got out at the airport, Woohyun put on his sunshades. Even though it was evening.

“What are you doing?” Sunggyu asked, irritated. “Take those off.”

“Nope.” Woohyun said, smiling cheekily as he waltzed right in as if it was normal to wear shades with the sun down.

As they waited for their flight, Sunggyu kept trying to look in his face, but Woohyun always danced out of reach, shifting like a coy virgin and green like the devil.

But then Sunggyu struck luck as they were standing in wait, because Woohyun had just walked up to a wall and was a few inches from the corner. So Sunggyu moved in, caging him in.

“Take the shades off.” He said.

“Why is this so important to you?”

“I want to see your eyes.”

“I want to see your mouth but you’re wearing a damn mask.”

“You’re being silly.” Sunggyu said, practically in Woohyun’s face.

“Excuse me.” Woohyun said, backing up and hitting the wall behind him. “You’re in my personal space.” (Chelsie, 2017)

“Take off the shades, Hyunie!”

“Take off the mask.”

Sighing, Sunggyu pulled off the mask. Immediately he did, Woohyun smiled and gave him a light peck on his lips.

“Urgh.” Howon groaned from behind them. “You’re in public for god’s sake, you two.” He said, passing by.

When Sunggyu turned around again, Woohyun had taken the shades off, blinking innocently at him.

“What were you even hiding?” Sunggyu asked.

“Nothing.” He said, shrugging and moving along as Sunggyu allowed him.

“So you wore that thing since we left dorm for no reason?”

“I just wanted you all up in my face.” He said, still smiling proudly.

“You don’t need all that.” Sunggyu said. “I’ll get in your face for no reason. Anytime.”


End file.
